Yesterday Was A Lie
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Harry and Draco have a quiet coffee. SLASH Draco/Harry


**Yesterday Was a Lie**

~000~

_Yesterday Was a Lie_

_And you don't know me  
>(Black ice) inside me<br>It's nothing so different  
>Don't close the door<br>I'm not asking for more  
>I've gotta give my life to you<br>In just one second that was true  
>Keep me feelin' so (rebuked)<br>You know why yesterday was a lie_

_And even when you're sad, I walk away  
>And even when you're happy, I stay<em>

_Did I sell my soul for this feeling, so long ago?  
>Did I give my heart for that waste of time?<em>

_I'm not asking for much,  
>Don't hide me, and you wonder (why I hide)<em>

_Did I sell my soul for that feeling?  
>You know why yesterday was a lie<br>I can't keep thinking I was right  
>Don't go...<em>

_-Rights to Telepopmusik_

~000~

Outside, a cold sleety rain was falling.

It'd been a frigid winter, and it gave way to a cold spring. The walk to the café had seemed longer than usual and Harry was chilled when he arrived. His fingers were still pricking at the tips. He'd forgotten his gloves. That or James had borrowed them again. James was forever losing his hats and gloves and boots, and borrowed them from anyone he could.

Harry didn't mind much. He was just happy that he still had to suffer from James' foibles even though he no longer lived in the cottage.

Yesterday had been the third anniversary of the divorce. He'd commemorated it with a secret dinner with Ginny. They couldn't tell the kids that they found the divorce a matter of celebration. Their separation had been hard for Lily and James. Albus hadn't done or said anything out of the ordinary before or since the divorce, so they still didn't know how he felt about it. Knowing Albus, he was too wrapped up in the latest potion's development to take much notice of his family. Albus had always been like that- self-contained and private.

But now, the morning after his dinner with Ginny, he was meeting with the man that had replaced his wife.

They weren't speaking. They often sat for hours lost in their own thoughts or doing take-home work like this. Knowing that the other was there was enough, and conversations sometimes led to unpleasant discussions of the past. Today Harry read the paper while holding his coffee mug between his hands to warm them. Under the table his lover's socked foot rested snugly beside his.

Together they looked out at the rain now and then, as if it were their long-time mutual friend.

And then with his usual series of smooth linked movements, Draco drew a cigarette from his breast pocket, put it in his mouth, and lit it with his cigarette lighter, curling his lip just slightly. This was one of the few Muggle establishments that still allowed indoor smoking. Harry couldn't blame the Muggles. They didn't have the same purification charms that Wizards did.

Their eyes caught. Harry flashed him a smile to show that he didn't mind, and went back to his reading. Draco's foot shifted against his to get his attention. He looked back up, eyebrows raised.

"Do you want to have lunch together later?"

"Mm," Harry nodded.

Draco gave him one of his small sweet smiles and went back to putting his accounts in order.

They'd been together officially for two years now. The process of courting Draco had been much simpler and more complex than Harry was expecting. Draco had never married and wasn't the type to have flashy messy relationships. When Harry oh-so-casually smiled and nodded to him at the Inter-Department Christmas Party almost three years ago, Draco had smiled back, looking surprised and pleased. The warmth was unexpected and encouraging. Harry had felt bold enough to approach and exchange some pleasantries. He was newly divorced and still not entirely used to the freedom of being single again.

His feelings for Draco had started slowly but built steadily. They first began to develop as his marriage faded. He was very dedicated to his career and so was Ginny, and as time went by and their children grew older, they found fewer and fewer reasons to stay together. Harry had always admired male and female beauty, but had never expected to act upon his admiration of his fellow sex.

He'd been unsure of how to make his intentions clear to Draco. Thankfully, Draco initiated more-than-friendly contact after a year of mutual frustration, nerves, and confusion. What followed was an exchange of visits to one another's private homes until a last month when Draco invited Harry to move out of his cramped Muggle apartment and into the Manor with him. Despite living together they still kept many things private and separate. Draco had only met Harry's children once. James thought the burn scar on his face from his first week at Gringott's years ago was cool, and Lily thought he was "very handsome and very scary". Albus had remained silent but he smiled at Harry before going to bed.

It neared noon, and Draco began packing up his papers. Harry left a tip by his empty coffee mug and discretely slipped his shoes back on. He could tell that Draco was doing the same. They smiled playfully at one another and rose as one to leave.

Outside in the cold they held hands as they walked down the street to the nearest apparatition point.

As they made sure that their belongings were in place, Draco suddenly removed his gloves and slipped them onto Harry's hands before he could protest. They were expensive leather, lined with Mongolian cashmere.

"Stupid."

Harry shrugged sheepishly and gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry."

Draco hesitated, looked around, and then grabbed Harry's face with his still-warm hands and kissed him passionately. Harry was surprised but pleased. Draco had done his best to stay out of the public eye since the War, and succeeded in getting the world to forget about him. His reluctance to drag up his murky past had led to their decision to keep their relationship as low-key as possible. This sort of risk taking was a step in a new direction, a direction Harry looked forward to discovering.

Draco pulled away with a soft wet sound and smiled brilliantly. After a moment he said,

"I like the new cologne you're wearing."

Harry thanked him and then said that perhaps they should save their romance for somewhere warmer and drier. Draco agreed. They hooked arms and disappeared.

Yesterday's trials were forgotten in favor of the present.

~000~

End Yesterday Was a Lie

This is short. Sorry about that.

This is really just a sort of mood piece. I know that there isn't much point to it. It's sort of "slice of life", but whatever. I am tired. I am sorry there has been so little activity from me lately, but I am a busy lady. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it. If you don't tell me, I'll never find out.


End file.
